YuGiOh: Legends of Egypt
by Nariek Hyokame
Summary: Keiran McCallum is just an average Duellist who is accepted into Duel Academy when he wins a regional tournament in NZ. There he meets a few childhood friends he hadnt seen in a while. Later he discovers he has a part to play in a prophecy.
1. Prologue History of the Duel

**EDIT: Right due to ten and more hits within 36 hours of being up and the two reviews and one subscription to Story Alerts, I have decided that I will continue this story for now.**

** This prologue should be considered the second version as I will fix the spelling mistakes as much as possible. **

**NH: Yo! How is everyone? This is my first YGO story. I guess you could consider it a cross over between YGO and YGO GX, as it involves both Millenium items and Duel Academy. **

**Jaden:Sweetness! Will I be in this story?**

**NH: It depends as this story is after your graduation.**

**Jaden:Dang! So I don't get to get my game on. (mops in the cornor)**

**Syrus: Don't worry Jay, you always got someone else's fic.**

**Jaden:(runs off crying)**

**NH: (Sweat drops) Riiight. Anyway, you should expect quite a lot of OOCness due to the fact I can never get the characters quite right.**

**Keiran: So, when's my big entrance start?**

**NH: Right after my lovely assistant Jessica does the disclaimer.**

**Jessica: (Blushes) Right NH does not own YGO or YGO GX only his OC's.**

**Prologue – History of the Duel.**

"... and two thousand years after the nameless Pharoah saved the lands of Egypt, a new darkness arose in the land of kings, a darkness that seemed to leave behind soulless bodies where ever it went, and with the loss of the location to the temple of the Millenium Items, the people of Egypt despaired and feared the return of the Shadow Games. The Pharoah of the time was sick of the way the people feared a simple legend.

He continued to tell his people that there was nothing like Shadow Games, or Millenium Items, and that it was idiotic to believe in a legend that was just that, a legend. The Pharoah continued to think this until, that is one day, when a wonderer asked for an audience with the Pharoah. 'My lord.' The wonderer stated as he kneeled on one knee and bowed his head. 'I may have a solution to your fearful people.'

This of course got the attention of the Pharoah who had wanted to reassure his people that there was nothing to fear. 'Speak! What is this solution you speak of?' the Pharoah asked. The wonderer just showed him a book that had the Eye of Horus on the cover. The wonderer explained that the secrets contained with in the book, had been destroyed except for a few unnoticed ones.

The Pharoah took the book and dismissed the wonderer, that he may view the book in privacy. He had read many things about the legend of the Items and how they were used. But he never read how they were made. Once he neared the end of the book he came across two items that were never mentioned in the legend. The Sword and The Staff.

The Pharoah had then realised two things: One, that the legends were real, and Two, that he would need to take the souls of exactly 286 citizens of Egypt, to make these items. He found it lucky that there was the thief problem in the bandit city of Tir Ana, which held exactly 285 souls.

So the Pharoah took his best warriors into the bandit city, where he and his men captured every one in the city and marched them to the inner depths of the city where a large slab of stone was prepared with a figure etched into the stone and holding a sword in his right hand and a staff in his left. He had enough gold melted down for the items creation and while the gold was being melted the people of the city where one by one thrown into the melted metal.

As the pharoe threw the last child in with tears falling down his eyes, he saw the look on the child's face as she screamed as the skin was melted off, as her soul and body added to the mixture of gold and blood. The Pharoah could never live with what he had done and so he ordered his soldiers, that once he had jumped in himself, to poor the gold into the moulds and then to take the weapons away and give them to the next Pharoah.

And true to his word the Pharoah threw himself into the mixture adding the last number of souls. The soldiers did as they were asked and finished the creation of the items, however when they were sure the gold had cooled, they were surrounded in a purple mist and there souls where taken from there bodies to join the souls within the new items.

It would be Two Hundred years before the two items would be removed from the ruins of Tir Ana, though what happened once these Two Hundred years had passed no one knows as the history of that time has long since eroded with time." The history teacher had finished telling the creation of the Millenium Sword and Staff.

"That's all just a legend though, isn't it?" asked a member of the Slifer Red Dorm.

This was the first class of the new school year, and young first year Slifer was sitting on the back row of pews.

_Oh man! This is so boring! _He whined in his head. His name was Keiran McCallum, or more precisely my namewas. I was wearing a red trench coat that signified me as a member of the Slifer dorm. I was currently sitting alone as I paid vague attention to what the history teacher was talking about. _I should really pay attention to what the prof is talking about but I can't focus lately. Perhaps it has something to do with that familiar girl I keep dreaming about._

While I was thinking these thoughts the doors opened and in walked Chancellor Sheppard, the Headmaster of Duel Academy. I paid more attention when the Chancellor had walked in. Sheppard and the teacher were talking before the history prof turned to the class and cleared his throat before saying. "Chancellor Sheppard has some words to tell you all so please pay attention." he was looking straight at Keiran as he said that.

_Hehe... Guess I am busted._ I thought as I decided to pay more attention.

"Yes, like your teacher has said, I have an announcement to make we will be having a new student joining the class this day, she comes from Cairo, Egypt. Please give a warm welcome to Jessica Anept."

Once he finished the door opened again and in walked a clearly Egyptian girl roughly fifteen years old. She wore the Slifer uniform, consisting of a red jacket that was undone showing her white tank top that showed off her midriff, she wore the usual grey pants that most people wore. She wore a single band of gold around her neck and two on either wrist. Hanging around her neck and ending at her chest was a gold pendent that had the Eye of Ra on it.

This was the girl from my dreams, but I had yet to realise it as I was preoccupied with something else. _Anept? Anept? I am sure I have heard that name some where before... but where?_

I was so focused on that question that I almost missed her speaking. "Hello everyone, as you have been told I come from Cairo, Egypt. My name is Jessica Anept, but people just call me Jess. I hope we can be friends." and she gave a polite bow.

_Damn it! Why can't I remember I know, I know her but from where?_ I said frustrated in my mind as I kept pondering who she could be.

"Thank you Miss. Anept. Please take a seat next to Mr. McCallum, up the back perhaps you can keep him focused" at this most the class started laughing. Of course I wasn't paying attention and started to look around.

_Huh? What's so funny?_ I thought. I was going to ask what was so funny but a feminine voice said "Excuse me but can I sit here?"

I looked at her and said the most intelligent thing to come to my mind. "Huh...?"

In the seats ahead of me a few of the students who were listening started to snigger. Jess just smiled and asked again. "I asked if I could sit there?" as she pointed to the seat beside me.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." I said as I pointed to the seat.

I wasn't paying attention for the entire class, and when the bell rang I stood up and started to make my way out of the class room when a hand stopped me by grabbing my elbow. I turned and saw Jess standing there. I just raised an eyebrow. She started pressing her fingers together and said "Um... I... uh just arrived here and don't know where the dorms are. I was wondering if, seeing as we are in the same dorm you could show me to its location."

"Sure... I was on my way there now anyway." I said.

~Path to the red dorm~

We had walked in a comfortable silence when I couldn't take it and I had to ask the question that was on my mind "Have we meet somewhere before?"

"Not unless you where in Egypt within the last fifteen years?" she asked back.

"I can't really remember much of my childhood the earliest memory I have was when I was seven. Everything else comes to me in unintelligible flashes, the latest one is off a girl who was wearing desert like clothing and was holding this staff." I stated as I had a thoughtful look on my face.

"I'm sorry." Jess said as she lowered her head.

"Nah don't be, I try to focus on the here and now rather then the past. Sure I hope to some day unlock my memories, but that time will come when it does." and having said that we continued on our way to the Slifer dorm.

**NH: So how's that for a prologue.**

**Jess: (smiles) …**

**Keiran: …**

**NH: What's wrong guys?**

**Keiran: Where was my big entrance? Why wasn't I kicking some duellist butt?**

**Jess: (smiles and giggles)**

**NH: Because its the prologue.**

**Keiran: But it was boooooring.**

**Jess: Now, now. Most prologues are made to set up the main theme for a story. So of course they are boring.**

**Keiran: Fine! But the next chap better have me kicking Duellist butt?**

**NH: Anyway please Read & Review.**

**Next Chapter – Chapter 1 – First Duel of School.**


	2. Chapter 1 First Duel of Duel Academy

**NH: Well sorry this is so late coming out I was focusing on trying to fix an internet problem and wanting to get another story uploaded. In this chapter we meet another old friend of Keiran's and a new character. I think I should also say that the next few chaps will be mainly character introduction and some duels, so don't expect much. **

**Keiran: Boy its quiet today oh well... NH does not own YGO or YGO GX.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – First Duel of Duel Academy.**

**~ Red Dorm – Duel Academy ~**

It had been two days since I meet Jessica and we became great friends, we usually sit together at the same table in the red dorms cafeteria, where I was currently sitting, however Jess had gone out searching for a duel, so I was left to sit be myself. It's not like I wasn't use to it, ever since I was a kid I usually sat by myself at lunchtimes, not that I minded or any thing, I found peace in the quietness of being alone.

Anyway, al though I liked being alone sometimes I hated being bored more, and so as I sat there eating a ham sandwhich, which weren't the best of food but it was better than nothing. I decided to look around the room and noticed that there were verry few slifers as most of them were out looking for duels like I should be.

I looked towards the location of the Slifer dorms headmaster's table to see a plump ginger striped cat curled up asleep. I swear there was something old about that cat, I remember my first time seeing that cat.

**~ Flashback Start ~**

_I had just walked in to the cafeteria on my first day at Academy Island and I noticed the fat cat sitting on the headmasters table, cleaning itself. I just walked over to an empty table and started eating a simple, plain, omelett. _

_I took a look around the room and saw most of my other dorm mates busy eating what ever they were eating, I don't know what it was but I am sure I noticed a glowing sphere float out of the cat when it gave a burp. I thought I was tired, and seeing things from having a big first day._

_It would have been simple if that was true but the next day during breakfast the same thing happened._

**~ Flashback End ~**

I was certain that I had seen something those two times but I had yet to see it happen again. It was then that I notice a trio of first years sneaking up to the cat. I turned back to my food and took a bite while gaining a smirk and thinking. '_3... 2... 1...'_

"MEOWWW" was the only warning as, Pharoah, the cat started to dig his claws in to the unsuspecting firsties. I just chuckled watching the fat cat walk out of the cafe to look for a better place to sleep.

'_Heh. They never learn.'_ I thought as I saw the firsties return to there table with red swollen scrath marks on there faces.

"Excuse me? Can I sit here?" came a female voice beside me. I looked at the source and saw a fifteen year girl with her red hair tied up in a pony tail, she wore her blazer like Jess does but instead of a tank top she wore a normal T-shirt that had a pink flower on it. She wore the usual greyish/off white trousers all slifers wore, around her waist she wore the most peculiar looking belt I had ever seen... it was fluro-pink.

"Sure." was all I said, as this person might be able to relieve me of some boredom before I go back to my room to sort out my deck and go and duel some one.

"My names Shayna Henderson, I'm a first year." she said with a smile as she un-wraped her sandwhich.

"Mine is Keiran McCallum." I answered as I took another bite of my sandwhich. _'She said her surname is Henderson. I wonder if she's related to Jessie?'_ "You said your surname was Henderson right?" I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Um... Yes." she answered with a confused look, before asking "Do I know you?"

"I can't say, we have meet, but are you related to a Jessie Henderson?"

"Yes, he is my younger cousin." she said as she blink still confused.

"Interesting... So how is he? It's been a long time since I last saw him." I asked.

"He's fine. Last I heard he was preparing to enter next years Nationals. How is it you know him anyway?" she asked with curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"I use to go to the same school as him back home." I answered, "I take it you also live in New Zealand?" I asked while taking a bite from my next sandwhich.

"Mhmm, how could you tell?" she asked.

"You can tell a lot about a person from how they talk. When I heard your accent I knew you lived some where in New Zealand, and I am thinking Auckland some where?" I answered after I finnished my mouthfull.

"I use to, till my parents died 2 years ago." she said while getting a frown.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to say sorry about, it was the people responsible's fault," she spat out as she glared at her sandwhich. I was surprised to see such hatred from the girl, who seemed at first glance to be one of those bubbly cheer leader sort of girls. Then as fast as it came she smiled and said "Since then I have been living with my grand parrents in Invercargill."

"I see..." I answered while thinking, _'So she was the other one.'_

Once I had finnished my lunch I stretched and said, "Well I think I will go and sort out my deck and go looking for some duels. It was nice talking to you, Shayna." I was starting to make my way out when Shayna called behind me.

"Hey! Wait, do you want to swap email addresses?" Shayna asked as I turned around.

"Sure, I suppose." I said as I gave her my D.A.P. , my Duel Academy Pager as I call it as like usual I wasn't paying attention to the staff member who handed it to me. She handed me hers and I entered my email address into her address book. We returned each others D.A.P, and I continued out of the cafe and up the stairs and to my room which was the room on the end.

**~ My room – Red Dorm ~**

It had been twenty minutes since my encounter with Shayna, and I was putting the finnishing touches on my deck, when my D.A.P allerted me to a new email. I brought up my emails and saw that it was from an unknown sender. It read,

_Yo Idiot!,_

_ I heard you were on the island, at first I didnt believe it but here we are. Though I must say I didnt expect you to be in Sliffer, I was expecting Ra, or perhaps Obelisk but not Sliffer. Your duelling skill must have droped since our last meeting. Your probably wondering who I am, it is I Tyson Brooks, one of the two Regional champs in South Canterbury..._

_'Your the idiot, moron.'_ I sighed, '_The regional champs got to pick which dorm to be in.'_

… _I am in Obelisk of course, its great here the dorm is pretty fancy and the food is as well, though it could do without all the stuck up, rich, snobs who have more money then they actually need, good thing I am not like that..._

_'Hypocrite'_ I tought as I sweatdroped.

… _Guess who I ran into earlier in the week he's probably the only exception to the apparent 'Obelisk Rule', it was Roadblock, I asked if he was the other South Canterbury champ but he denied entering the regionals. Did you know he was coming here? _

_'He's here... This could be fun.' _I thought.

… _Anyway, I will see you later... As I got some business to take care of._

_Tyson Brooks, South Canterbury Regional Champ._

My eyebrow started to twitch when I saw his signature. _'He actually made that his signature... someones getting a big head.' _I sighed as I put the last card on my deck and made a quick reply

_Hey,_

_Yes I have been here four days already, and you are the idiot because unless you forgot the winners of the Regionals got to pick there dorms, I picked Sliffer because out of the three colours red is my favourite, and besides you are the only rich person I can stomach anymore and I might go crazy, and yellow is a boring colour._

_Anyway no I didnt know Roadblock was going to be here, this has just become less boring as all I have done for the last few days is rearrange my decks make friends and talk to a cat, yes I said talk to a cat, its actually a rather interesting story I might tell you some other time, right now I am going to go out and have a duel. Talk to ya later_

_Keiran._

Once the email was sent I put my duel disk on my arm and my deck into my card case attached to my belt, and then left my room. I never noticed the shadowy figure in the cornor of the room that had a fan like helmet and wide shoulder blades and a dark cloak. Its red eye glowed just before the door shut completely.

**~ Academy Island ~**

I had been looking for a duel for an hour now and nobody seemed to want to duel at the moment, once I came to the Ra dorm I stopped walking and said "Wait a minute, why don't I just email Jess!" I exclaimed, while most of the Ra students looked at me like I had grown two heads. I just smile sheepishly and pulled out my D.A.P, but before I could actually do anything my email allerted me to the arrival of a new email.

So I opened the new mail and read it.

_Hi Keiran,_

_ I am having a bit of trouble with my deck, can you help me out by dueling me I want to see if it is any good, and I dont want to duel someone I dont know just at the moment. I will be waiting at the docks._

_Shayna_

I just blinked at the email, and thought, _'Okay, that was easy.'_ so of course I wrote a reply,

_Sure, be there a.s.a.p_

_Keiran_

I then opened up the map so I could find my way to the docks. Little did I know a single red eye shone in the shadow of a nearby tree. Not a single person noticed.

**~ Docks – Academy Island ~**

It took me ten minutes to reach the docks from the yellow dorm. Once I arrived I saw Shayna standing at the edge of the water looking out across the sea. I just walked calmly up behind her and she didnt seem to notice me, it was then that I decided to make my self known by giving a fake cough. She jumped and was about to fall over the side of the docks, but I grabed her hand to steady her. "You should be more aware of your surroundings, you never know who could sneak up on ya. I was just walking up to you like I would walk up to anyone."

She blushed in embarasment, "Well it doen't help when you suddenly make a noise right behind me!"

"Touche." I stated, "I am ready to duel when ever you are."

"Okay. Though I should tell you I not really that good, I mainly fluked my way through the Regionals." she said without any confidence.

"Well we will have to see if you did or not." I activated my dueldisk and placed my deck in the deck zone. "I'll allow you to go first as you are the challenger."

"Right!" she activated her dueldisk as well.

"Let's Duel!" we said at the same time.

Shayna drew her hand and her first card and said "Um.. okay, lets see... Uh... I play this card in defence and end my turn."

**Shayna's Field: 1x Set Def Monster**

**Shayna's LP : 4000**

"I see.." I said as I drew a card, "I also set a monster in defence, and place down three face downs, and call it a turn."

**Keiran's Field: 1x Set Def Monster, 3x Facedowns**

**Keiran's LP : 4000**

"Okay." she drew a card, and said "I summon Harpie's Brother and attack your face down defence monster." an image of a young blue haired girl with a blue staff appaired before being destroyed. "Your turn."

"I activate Monster Reincarnation," I said, as I revealed said card.

"Whats that?" Shayna asked curious.

"By discarding one card from my hand I can reclaim one monster from my graveyard and bring it back to my hand." I explained before continuing my turn. "I also summon Dark Blade in Attack mode," I had a feeling that I should attack her defence monster but I wanted to see what she could do so I decided to, "I end my turn."

**Keiran's Field: Dark Blade:1800, 3 Face downs.**

**Keiran's LP : 4000**

She looked at my Dark Blade nervously and drew, "Hmm... Oh I know! I sacrefice my defence monster to summon Flame Champion. I then equip my champion with Wicked Burning Flamberge – Baou, increasing his attack to 2400." a large sword appaired in the hands of her Flame Champion. "Now my champion attacks..." she ordered her attack a little too late as I interupted her.

"Sorry, not quite. I activate Shadow Spell." I noticed her confused look, so I decided to explain. "Shadow Spell, is a trap that stops my opponents attack while, also stoping it from attacking for the rest of the duel, as well as decreasing its ATK by 700."

Shayna sighed "Your turn now."

**Shayna's Field: HB: 1800, FC: 1900 + 500(WFB-B) – 700 (SS)**

**Shayna's LP : 4000**

I drew a card, before grinning. "Alright, time to use a strategy I hardly ever get to use. I activate the ritual card Advance Ritual Art which allows me to ritual summon any monster I like, so by sending monsters who total level of stars equal to that of my Lycanthrope, I can summon it. I then attack your champion with Dark Blade, taking it out and my Lycan does the same to your Harpies Brother, for a grand total of 700 points of damage. Your turn." I said smirking.

**Shayna's Field: None**

**Shayna's LP : 3300**

**Keiran's Field: Lycanthrope: 2400, DB: 1800, 2 Facedowns**

**Keiran's LP : 4000**

Shayna's eyes saddened when she drew and said in a defeated voice, "I set a monster in defence, and my turn."

_'Hmm... seems she has nothing to use.'_ "Alright I draw." I said as I took a quick look at my hand, "I attack your face down with Dark Blade." The image that appaired showed that of a small caterpillar. "Okay the I attack directly with Lycanthrope, I think I should also tell you that you will take 200 damage for each Normal monster in my graveyard, and I count three so Lycan deals a total od 3000 damage." My Lycan charged forward and slashed at Shayna, who gritted her teeth at the slight shock from the duel disk. "Your turn, make it count."

She drew a card, and I watched amused and curious as her face betrayed her sudden joy. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light, and summon Batteryman AA in Attack mode. Your turn." She said with a bright smile.

I just smiled back and drew.

**Shayna's Field: Swords of Reveling Light (3), Batteryman AA: 1000**

**Shayna's LP : 300**

"Hmm... I think I will end my turn." I said as I couldn't play anything.

"Huh?" she said, confused that I didnt play anything. To which I just smiled "Uh... okay then. I summon another Batteryman AA, these guys have a cool little effect, see when there is more than one Batteryman AA on the field, they back each other up, by 1000 points each to be exact."

_'She seems to be getting into this.'_ I thought as she smiled an excited smile.

"I'll end my turn."

**Shayna's Field: SoRL (2), Batteryman AA x2: 2000 ea.**

**Shayna's LP : 300**

_'Hmm... does she have something to beat me with...'_ I thought as I drew, "I use my Black Luster Ritual Card to Ritual Summon Black Luster Soldier, and then I'll end my turn."

**Keiran's Field: DB: 1800, Lycan: 2400 + 800(effect), BLS: 3000, 2 facedowns**

**Keiran's LP : 4000**

She drew and got a smirk on her face, and said "I summon my third Batteryman AA, now each of my batterymen have 3000 ATK. Now Batteryman AA number one attack Lycanthrope." I allowed her to destroy my monster, as well as the next. "Number two, attacks Dark Blade, now Number three attack Luster Soldier..."

That one however I wouldnt allow. "I activate the Trap card Spellbinding Circle stoping your last attack."

"Awww..." Shayna whined. "Fine, but you still take 1800 damage. I end my turn."

**Keiran's Field: BLS: 3000, 1 facedown**

**Keiran's LP : 2200**

**Shayna's Field: Batteryman AA x3: 3000 ea**

**Shayna's LP : 300**

"I activate the Trap, Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw twice this turn." _'Hmm... with this card I just drew I can win.'_ "Okay I activate the spell card Mythical Space Typhoon and destroy my Spellbinding Circle, therefore destroying your Batteryman AA, lowering the others to 2000. Sorry, but It's time for me to win... Black Luster Soldier! Attack her Batteryman and end this duel! Black Luster Slash!" Luster Soldier dashed forward and sliced the batteryman in half and the resulting explosion hit Shayna dealing damage to the last of her lifepoints.

Shayna dropped to her knees. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a little tired."she answered.

I turned to look out over the sea. "Yea now that you mention it I am feeling a little exhausted my self. Strange..." I said. I look back at Shayna holding out my hand, to help her up. "Well I am going to meet up with one of my friends, if you want, later on today go to my room, last door on the top floor, and I will help you go over your deck." I said as I started to walk off. "Oh yeah if I am not there just email me. See ya." and we both went our seperate ways. Neither of us noticing the figure at the end of the dock slowly fade away.

**NH: Well there goes chapter 1. Also I understand that there is most likely a lot of spelling mistakes and I will fix once I am able to go around to my grandmothers to use her comp because mine doesnt have a spell check so heres the draft at least and I want to once again apologize for the lateness.**

**Please review as it will help me with this story, because when I dont get reviews it makes me think that there is nothing wrong with my story and that everyone is happy with it.**


End file.
